Tick Tock
by Invader Skrabb
Summary: Tick tock goes the clock, even for our favourite alien. ZADR
1. Mercy

**Been feeling the urge to write some more ZADR, so here it is! Yay, love!**

My lungs felt like they were about to explode with all of this running. My legs were numbing and yet screaming in protest for me to stop running. I was so dead, so very very dead. In school I had punched Zim in the face, simply because I wanted to. He was experimenting some freakish device on Zita in the classroom. I had no idea what it was meant to do, but I crushed the device under my boot and then whacked Zim. As imagined, he was furious. And then I ran from the classroom with him behind.

I had managed to outrun him so far, but now I was slowing and had no idea where Zim was in the dense forest. Ok, this is enough, I have to stop. Hide, need to hide.

And, like I had pleased some unknown god, the tree which I had stopped in front of was uprooted, standing on its roots and it made a nice little hole that I could squeeze under. I fell l on my knees and began to dig furiously, dirt clinging under my nails and to the palms of my hands, until eventually I huddled under the tree like a fox and blocked the hole with the dirt. I stayed there and waited, catching my breath as quietly as I could.

I could now see Zim and I curled into a tighter ball. The Irken sniffed the air with non-existent nostrils, and his hands curled into fists, making the sound of tightening rubber.

"I know you're here, Dib monster. Come out and I may not hurt you as badly."

I knew he was bluffing, so I stayed silent. As silent as the dead.

Zim glared around, head spinning around a top his five foot six body and slim neck. He took of his contact lenses, revealing his large maroon eyes, and then the wig came off and up shot those two stalk like antennae.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." The jade skinned alien sang, a grin on his zipper like teeth.

Oh shit.

He knew I was close, but I don't think he knew how close. That's why he was singing.

And then he started singing something else, low and eerie as hell in the still forest.

_"Tick tock goes the clock __  
__And what now shall we play? __  
__Tick tock goes the clock __  
__Now summer's gone away?_

_Tick tock goes the clock__  
__And all the years they fly __  
__Tick tock and all too soon __  
__You and I must die_

_Tick tock goes the clock __  
__And what then shall we see? __  
__Tick tock until the day __  
__That thou shalt die by me."_

_God, that was one scary song. And as the Irken sang it, he had moved behind my hiding place. I daren't breathe. _

_ And then there was a tightening on my ankle and I screamed. He got me!  
"NO! LET ME GO!"  
I was dragged from under the tree and Zim kicked me in the gut with the force of a pissed-off bull, and then his hands tightened around my neck and he began to strangle me._

_ "No... don't-!"  
"You filthy pig monster!" the alien screamed, and lifted me off my feet and threw me back to the ground, "You hideous worm baby! You waste of life! I've had enough of you __Dib__, and now I finally get to kill you. And no one will ever care!"  
I stared up at him, at the one thing that I had ever been right about, and tears welled in my eyes._

_ Zim's mask of fury faltered, "Dib... why are your eyeballs streaming water?"_

_ I sat up, hugging my ribs, "You wouldn't understand Zim. It's a human thing," I sniffed wetly, "Please... please don't kill me."_

_ "Why shouldn't I? I could do it so easily, pathetic Earthanoid. I could snap your neck, rip out your eyes and let you bleed to death. I could slice open your inferior human belly and take out your organs. I could even eat your heart. And why, dear Dib-thing, shouldn't I just kill you now?"_

_ I didn't get up, I was too afraid Zim would actually kill me, "Because, Zim... you're right. No one would care if I died. Dad is never around anyway, so he wouldn't notice my abscence. And Gaz, she's always too busy playing her bloody Game Slave 4 and her Call of Duty and Skyrim... NO one would give a shit. Zim..." I stared up into those puzzled magenta eyes, "...I don't want to be forgotten."_

_ Zim shifted on his feet, seemingly uncomfortable, and he rubbed his arm and looked away, "I would remember you."_

_ "...What?"_

_ "You Dib-stink are the greatest mortal enemy I have ever fought with. I understand how you feel..."_

_I stood up now, but kept out of arm's length of the Irken, "You don't understand."_

_ "Zim DOES understand! The Tallests don't care about me! They sent me to this filthy dirt ball of a planet in the hopes I would never find anything, but against all odds I did. I'm an embarrassment to Irk. Like any one would... wait, why am I telling you this?"_

_ I shrugged and looked away. I think I had a pretty good idea why. Because we understood each other._

_ Zim sighed, "Dib-smell, I am too tired to kill you now. Just... go home, ok? Go home. I need to, think, about some things..."_

_ Picking up his wig and contacts, Zim sauntered away, antennae and head lowered._

_ "Er, goodbye... I guess."_

_ "Indeed, farewell."_

_**I will soon have more up, if you guys review and all dat jazz...**_

_**I love this song, "Tick Tock Goes The Clock." It's from Doctor Who (yes, I am also a Whovian ^.^) I changed the last line of the last verse though to fit this; originally it was "Thou shalt marry me". And I thought...**_

_**THAT WOULD BE MORE AWKWARD THAN FINDING NEMO IN A SUSHI ROLL!**_

_**Rahahahhaha! There I go again, laughing at my own jokes... Ah, what a life.**_

_**Bye now, worm babies!**_

_**I love you all!**_

_**GAH**__**! I mean... I will DESTROY YOU, EARTH PIG SMELLIES!**_

_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**_

_**Yeah...**_


	2. I hate the Rain

**Chapter two! Very dramatic and ZADRish. LOL I love this story so far if I do say so myself.**

**Kay review replies!**

**Thank you derpherp, cooky-cat, tearxofxblood (good for me I made an exception to you **_**LOL**_** if that makes sense)**

**Lolibeagle, thank you for reviewing! Sorry for giving you zadrarithmia (or you can thank me ;3) I luurve your stories it makes me so happy that you reviewed!**

**And finally nightzs, don't worry, your writing will come back to you! I have faith ;)**

**READ ON!****  
**

I sat at the base, on the sofa beside Gir, contemplating what had just occurred as the SIR unit sucked at a lolly.

"I don't understand!" I growled, half to Gir and half to myself, "I had him, I finally got him, but I let the Dib-monster go! Why would I do something like that?"

Gir kept on watching _The Scary Monkey Show _and offered no reply, though I guess I wasn't expecting one.

"Am I really so weak?" I asked myself, "Was it because I am not strong enough to kill The Dib?"

"You know why!" Gir grinned, and shook me by the arm as he danced, "You liiiiiiiike hiiiim!"  
I stared at the SIR unit, antennae shooting up into the air. Something squeezed at my squeedily spooch.

"W-what do you mean?" I demanded.

Gir squealed and jumped to the floor, and I turned off the annoying television.

"You liiiiike Dib! You want him around! Yeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I glared, antennae now flat against my skull, and I stood from the couch, "Silence, Gir! This is a serious problem! I need to think about this."

I began to storm away, but Gir grappled onto my leg and didn't let go.

"Get off of me, Gir!" I yelled, but the robot hung on for dear life, I doubted even a strong hatorasplat could budged him from my leg.

"Nooooooo! You have to go to Dib! It's his birthday tomorrow!"

"I don't know what that _is_, Gir. Let go!"

The Computer began to speak, answering an unspoken question, "A birthday is something humans celebrate, they celebrate the day they were born."

I furrowed my brow and stopped trying to get Gir off of my leg, "_Born_? What is _born_?"

The computer paused awkwardly, "Er... it's when a human is... um... it's like the earth equivalent of being hatched, but they aren't _really_ hatched..."

I still didn't understand what born was, but I grasped the concept, "Hmm... perhaps I should go over there. No! Ridiculous! The Dib is—"

Computer and Gir said at the same time, "Go!"

I glared, "Why should I?"

And again they said, "Because you like him!"

"Irkens are incapable of liking another life form!"

And the two went silent, clearly neither of them dared to remind me that I was a defect; capable of other feelings than a need to please the Tallests.

I glared at my shoes, "Fine. I'll go to The Dib's house tonight."

The two cheered.

**Dib's house**

Zim had spared my life today, I didn't understand at all. I could see it in his rose eyes; he had wanted to kill me. And I mean really, really wanted to. But he didn't. Had I done something? Said something? Or was he just not bothered to kill me?

No, that wouldn't make any sense. He had followed me into the forest and sang that creepy song that even now ran circles in my brain without slowing. What was it again?

"_Tick tock, goes the clock._

_And all the years they fly_

_Tick tock, and all too soon_

_You and I must..."_

No, I couldn't think about it again, it was too damn freakish. I glared at my bedside clock, it read two o'clock in the morning. It was raining outside, lightly but it still made light drums on the window.

I sighed and, realising it was pointless to try and sleep, got out of bed wearing only my shorts and hobbled down the stairs, wiping my glasses clean. Cracking my knuckles I padded barefoot into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water, and then made my way to the living room.

_Thunk_.

I jumped and swung my head around, towards the front door. How strange.

The rain pattered harder on the windows. That sound definitely came from outside. Should I check it out? It might be Zim... oh, it's probably a cat or something, and I may as well check if the door is actually locked...

I set the glass of water on the table in front of me and went to the door, using the key that was always hid under the plant pot, and twisted the key in the hole after making sure the door was actually locked.

I peeked my head out, looked ahead and saw nothing, "Hmm... Weird."

There was movement in my peripheral vision and I looked down, and then nearly hit the roof.

Zim lay slumped on the door step, breathing heavily with his jade skin smoking and his wig lay beside him. His jaw was slack and his tongue lay half out of his mouth.

"Zim?"

I grabbed the alien and quickly dragged him inside the house, kicking the door shut as I did so. The Irken kept breathing and smoke rose from his skin into my nostrils.

"Zim, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

"...Dib..." he whispered through his zipper like teeth, "...help..."

I was already dragging the bleeding alien into the kitchen and set him on the kitchen table. I smirked at the irony of this situation. I had always wanted to see Zim lying on a wooden table, unconscious, but now as he was lying on a table and I knew I had to save his life. God knows what possessed me, but I helped that alien.

He wheezed and grunted in pain, occasionally my name would escape his jade lips.

Er, right, first thing's first. I need to get his clothes off, they're soaking wet.

I sighed and picked up a kitchen knife, and as Zim began to scream in protest as he saw it, I shushed and consoled him.

"Shh, it's alright. It's ok. I'm helping you, see? Shh, shh."

I ripped his shirt away, revealing his leanly muscled chest and his abs that sparkled with sweat. I couldn't help but stare, and then shook my head and discarded the pink shirt.

Right, next are the leggings.

"Dib, what the hell is going on?" I looked up and saw Gaz standing at the doorway, wearing pyjamas with space invaders on them, like from the old arcade games. She took one look at Zim, bare chested and no disguise, and her eyes widened ever so slightly, "Wow."

"Help me, Gaz. He was caught in the rain."

"Is that...?" Zim in between gasps stared at Gaz, "...Your sister..."

"Yes, Zim," I said softly, and gently stroked his green head, "Gaz, hand me a towel. Now."

Gaz grumbled but handed me a dry red towel, and I dabbed his skin with it, wiping away the water but occasionally I took away a chunk of flesh. I shuddered, goose bumps appearing all over my body.

"You should take of his leggings," I told her.

She looked at me under her eyelashes, "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"You do it."

"Gaz, I don't have time for this. I don't know what the hell I'm doing here. I'm a paranormal investigator, not a doctor! Just take of his trousers for god's sake!" **Yep, Star Trek reference. ;3**

Gaz mumbled something and took the knife, tearing away at the leggings.

"What'd you say?" I asked as I stared Zim in the eyes, trying to comfort him again, and I didn't even wonder why.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she repeated, and I glared at her but didn't give any other response.

The alien now completely naked finally seemed to be out of his pain, and I noticed Gaz had placed a white towel over his groin. I looked at her questioningly, and she shrugged.

"Dib," whispered Zim, eyes now closed, "I...need to tell..."

"What?"

I leaned down and put my ears above his lips, and then he whispered the most puzzling thing I could never have thought of.

"Happy birthday."

**Cliff hanger indeed!**

**Review and favourite if you want and I'll keep writing. Teehee. Hopefully the stupid internet won't go down again, I haven't been able to go on this website for DAYS!**

**Random Star Trek reference there ;) I couldn't help it, it was just too easy.**

**One more thing, it's alien joke time!**

**Two aliens landed in the Arizona desert near an abandoned gas station. They approached one of the gas pumps, and one of the aliens addressed it.**

**"Greetings, Earthling. We come in peace. Take us to your leader."**

**The gas pumps of course, didn't respond. The alien repeated the greeting. Again there was no response. The alien, annoyed by what he perceived to be the gas pumps haughty attitude, drew his ray gun, and said impatiently, "Greetings earthling. We come in peace. How dare you ignore us in this way! Take us to your leader, or I'll fire!"**

**The other alien shouted to his comrade, "No, you don't want to make him mad!" But before he finished his warning, the first alien fired. **

**There was a huge explosion that blew both of them 200 meters into the desert, where they landed in a heap rather abruptly. When they finally regained consciousness, the one who fired turned to the other one and said, "What a ferocious creature. It damn near killed us! How did you know it was so dangerous?"**

**The other alien answered, "If there's one thing I've learned during my travels through the galaxy, when a guy has a penis he can wrap around himself twice and then stick it in his own ear, you don't mess with him."**

**Bye dirt monkeys!**


	3. I feel strange

**Credit time!**

**Dontstealmykitten: So glad you enjoy my writing! I hope you're looking after your kitten well ;)**

**Lolibeagle: Thanks so much for your continued views and reviews, so glad you found it cute! That's what I was aiming for.**

**Cooky-cat: Happy you enjoyed the joke! Plenty more where that came from.**

**READ ON!**

* * *

I was staring up at the ceiling the entire time, from when Dib was taking my clothes off to when Gaz left to play her Gameslave 5. Luckily for me, Irkens have a high healing rate, and as soon as the humans took me out of the wet clothes my skin began to repair itself. I was still staring at the ceiling. I couldn't bear to look at him, I just couldn't. It was just all too surreal.

Why had I even bothered to come here? Risk my life in the rain just to wish my greatest enemy a _happy_ _birthday_? I knew why, I realised it the second he touched my abdomen with his slender fingers. The two machines were... right.

I actually liked the Dib.

Me, the great Invader Zim. No, that's wrong!

I'm not great anymore, I never was! I was never a real invader, not even a real Irken. I can feel. I can feel emotions greater than hate and greed and aggression. I can feel love, and compassion, and protectiveness. Over the years, I have learned to love and appreciate Gir, though I would never tell him that. And as for Dib...

I could see him now. He was standing in front of the sink, washing his hands, in only his boxers. His back was shiny with sweat and I bit my bottom lip.

"Dib..." I began quietly, and pushed myself up onto my elbows, but the Dib cut me off.

"Don't even say anything, Zim." Dib said in irritation, and he turned to me, "Why did you come all the way out here just to wish me a happy birthday? I honestly can't understand it. You went out in the _rain_. To see _me_. You didn't even want to, like, claw my eyes out or anything. What the hell is wrong with you?"

My antennae drooped slightly, and I shrugged my bare shoulders, "Peer pressure was the main factor, actually. But the other one was that I wanted to see you."

What was the point in keeping it from him? I might as well tell him. It was the logical thing to do.

"Zim, stop saying that," Dib stared at his bare feet, uncomfortable.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the table, toes touching the floor and towel still in place over me, "Dib, I want you to listen to Zim."

"No!" He yelled, "I will not listen to Zim! You can't go outside because of the rain, so you're stuck here. And I do not want to interact with you at all while you're here, ok? I'm going to put these on your wrists, and you're going to listen because—"

"The Dib talks too much," I said, smiling sadly and looking down, "but he doesn't know why he protests."

"Whu-? Of course I do!"

I looked back up at him, "Dib, why did you save me tonight?"

"No, you answer my question first. Why did you really come here?"

My antennae twitched impatiently, "Have you no ears? I just told you! I came for your birthday."

Dib threw his hands in the air, exhausted by what he must've thought was plain monkey business, "You know what? Fine. Let's say that you did came here for my birthday. Why did you come in the dead of night?"

I looked at him strangely, "You were born today. The thirteenth of May began three hours ago now, so I came at midnight, the exact time your birthday began."

He smirked and shook his head, smiling, "Uh, Zim, that's not how it works."

I crossed my arms over my bare chest, though some skin still stung, "I've answered your question, human. Now answer mine. Why did you save me?"

He shrugged and looked away, "You were melting all over the doorstep. I didn't want a melted alien all over my door."

I rolled my magenta eyes, "Now you're just being stupid."

"Says the water soluble alien who came to meet me in the rain."

I glared and looked away, fuming. Why was he being so damn stubborn?

"I wouldn't have been if you had opened the bloody door before it started raining, idiot."

Dib picked up a glass and threw it at me, and I ducked, shocked, as it smashed behind me, "Jesus, Dib!"

"Like I haven't done that before."

I glared at him, antennae flat and pointed. There was no point in telling the Dib now, he was too angry and confused.

Dib continued to speak, but my thoughts were elsewhere, "Now, I've got these," he said, taking his alien sleeve cuffs from a drawer next to him, "You are my prisoner now, space boy. You're powerless, you're still weak from the rain, I can tell. And you can't escape because of the downpour, so either you'll put these on or I—"

My gaze was warm, typical Dib, "Dib," I said softly, and held out my wrists, "I will comply."

Dib stared at me in shock. It took him a second to remember how to work his legs. He walked forward eventually though, and I felt the cold cuffs on my bare skin, and the next thing I knew I was falling back into blackness.

**Dib**

Zim must've been screwing with me, he must've. But that wouldn't go on any longer. I'd put him in the alien proof cage I'd made in my underground alien research room when I'd first met the alien. I dragged his muscled, naked body in my arms and hobbled down the hall, kicking open the door to the underground room.

I entered a largish room lit with a red light, with a metal table, computer chair, and various files stacked in shelves with books on the universe and solar system also. Many contained reports and alleged sightings. My dad, obviously, didn't approve, but if it was out of his way he didn't care.

Kind of like how he treats _me_.

Still holding the unconscious alien, I shifted the lock open with my bare foot and swung it open, placing Zim inside on the thin mattress, and then shut the door without taking the cuffs off. I locked the door, and the metallic clang echoed around the room.

I had done. After all these years, I'd finally captured Zim. But I felt... I felt nothing. Not happiness, pride, joy, nothing whatsoever. Nothing except for...

...sadness.

Yes, there was no mistaking the invisible hand squeezing my very heart.

My whole quest was over. With Zim captured, I had nothing to strive for. His guts would be strewn over an autopsy table; he would be screaming, and what about me? What would I be doing? Featured in a lousy episode of _Mysterious Mysteries_? Interviewed by the President? I would have fame and fortune, the first human ever to have discovered alien life. I would go down in history.

But... I wouldn't be happy.

The realisation swept over me as quickly as the sadness. I couldn't let Zim die. He was my life. He was what got me out of bed in the morning, the only highlight in my miserable life. He was the only one who knew I wasn't crazy, he knew how intelligent I was. But everyone else thinks I'm a paranormal nutcase who believes in stupid crap, but I believe in facts.

And the fact was I needed him.

Opened the metal cage and removed his cuffs, then quickly retreated. I didn't want to be there if he retaliated and attacked me. He may still be weak, but his claws were sharp and I've had enough experience with those, when we fought.

His antennae twitched and an eye opened. He groaned and stretched, like you would when you wake up in the morning, with grit teeth and stretching fingers.

"I'm still naked, aren't I?" he grumbled.

I nodded, "There's clothes under your mattress though."

His antennae twitching, he shuffled over to the edge of the old bedding and reached underneath, pulling out a white tank top and green shorts. He pulled them on in silence.

"Zim," I said, kneeling down so I was head height with him as he sat on the cold floor, "I, I, uh... I don't want to..."

"Dib, I have something to say to you first," the invader said, and crawled towards the bars, right in front of my face, "Come here Dib. I have to whisper it to you."

"Zim, we're alone here, just tell me."

The Irken shook his jade head, "No, you have to come closer, c'mon."

I sighed and stuck my face in front of his, an inch away.

"Wh—"

I felt warm lips press against mine, and then I was kissing back. Our mouths opened, and his insect tongue was touching mine, and they moved around each other, hot breath and saliva transmitting through us both. Without knowing it my hand reached through the bars and I pulled the alien closer, and he wrapped his arms around me, and we continued to kiss.

My cheeks were flushed and my brain was buzzing, and when I finally was able to react to what was happening, I pulled away.

"Zim, no, we can't—"

"Yes we can," he replied simply, and kissed my neck, my jaw bone, and again on the lips.

I moved away and stared in a different direction, tears welling in my eyes, "Zim, this is wrong."

"Oh, Dib," Zim said sadly, and I met his hypnotic eyes, "You know it is right. You can feel it, as can I. I've never felt like this before."

"What do you feel, Zim?" I asked quietly, leaning in closer but not to kiss, "Tell me what you feel."

"I feel..." the Irken's antennae twitched, but I wasn't staring at them, I was staring into Zim's very soul, "I feel..."

"Yes, Zim?"

"I... I..."

And then the whole place exploded with pandemonium.

Zim had screamed, I'd swung around. Three men in black, coming down the stairs, guns pointed right at Zim. Oh shit, oh _shit_!

Zim had started yelling despicable names at me when the men in black kicked down the cage door and dragged the alien out, his claws were flying and scored the first mans face. He took no notice.

"Leave him alone!" I screeched, and started pounding at their backs with my fists and trying to yank their hands from Zim skin, "Let him go!"

I can't believe I ever wanted this, to watch Zim get dragged away by the government, so they could rip open his guts and examine him. What kind of a person wants that for another?

I really am a monster.

With one swift blow to the head by the first man, Zim's head rolled and his eyes closed, but what he called me was still as clear on his face as if he'd said it out loud.

_You bastard! You lying filthy traitor! Curse you Dib! Curse you and your disgusting planet!_

"No, Zim..." I whispered, and when I looked around, I only saw two of the men now.

Where was the-?

I heard a far away _thwack_, a sharp painful sensation, and that's all I can remember.

My last thought was of Zim.

* * *

**Ooooooh. Low blow.**

**Where did they come from? How did they know what Zim was, and where he was? All will be revealed. **

**Let's lighten the mood shall we?  
Joke time!**

**What do you call a blind dinosaur?**

**Doyouthinkhesaurous.**

**What do you call a blind dinosaurs dog?**

Doyouthinkhesaurous Rex.

**Thanks for your continued support! So long.**


	4. Area 51

**Cooky-cat: Thanks for boosting my ego ;)**

**Loli-beagle: Comic relief is my motto, along with Hakuna Matata. Hope your ZaDrarithmia is clearing up with all my writing, I know mine is! 3**

**Invaderzimlovr15: Oh it's so great to get new people to review! I seem to be changing quite a few peoples views on ZADR... XD XD XD 3 3 3 Thank you for reviewing!**

**Don'tStealMyKitten: Keep an eye out for your kitten, I think I saw him around here somewhere... ;)**

**Let's see how all my faithful readers react to this one!**

**Ready... steady... READ!**

* * *

I felt everything before I could see, sensed all around me with my sensitive antennae. First, I felt myself from the inside out. I wasn't wearing the clothes the Dib had given me, but something different. Shorts, no shirt and no shoes. I twitched my toes, then my fingers, twisted my ankles around. Good, no spinal damage or nerve damage, and I think it was thanks to my PAK.

I could sense with my sensitive antennae that I was in a small room with glass as one wall, and one window which was barred thickly. Finally, I opened one eye, and immediately closed it against harsh white light.

I squinted again, one eye, and saw two humans standing just outside the glass wearing black suits, talking and looking in at me.

It's Dib-stink's fault, that filthy traitor! I cannot believe it... I opened my heart to him and he ripped it up. Turned me into the humans! Damn him! Damn him to the deepest pit of hell!

I opened my eyes fully, glowering up at the humans, and I sat up slowly, rubbing my sore head. They just stared at me. I stood to my full height and tried to look as threatening as possible.

I clenched my fists, straightened my back, flattened my antennae and didn't speak, just glared down at those disgusting earth monsters.

"Hello." The first one said.

I didn't say anything, and my lips tightened into a hard line.

"My name is Greg, and this is Ant. We are not going to harm you. We are friends."

I did nothing, said nothing. That was not a likely story. If they were, they wouldn't have put me in here or taken me in the first place.

"What is your name?" silence, "I know you can talk, we heard you in that guys house."

My antennae shot up, but quickly I laid them flat again.

"Ah, that got your attention. Your friend still hasn't woken up yet, but we plan to-"

Without realising it before it was too late, I stalked right up to that hideous man and glared right into his face, condensation forming on the window, "What have you done with him, you disgusting little worm?"

"He has not been harmed." Greg said, and I could see fear in those eyes, "And we won't harm him."

"But you will harm me." I snarled with such ferocity that the two immediately backed up, "You will rip me open!"

"No! Of course not. We want to run intelligence tests, and various others, but autopsy and vivisection is not an option."

"If you are friends, then tell me where I am."

The two glanced at each other, and Ant spoke for the first time, "Area Fifty one."

I rolled my eyes, "Not surprising I suppose. The Dib always spoke about—"

"Dib?" asked Ant, "Is that your friend's name."

Shit.

"No." I said flatly.

"Liar."

Anger flared in my squeedily spooch and I roared as I raked my claws across the glass, making deep scores, "Shut up! Just all of you leave me alone! I haven't even tried to take over this world since my last attempt three years ago! I have no need to be here. And if you don't let me see the Dib..." I reached behind me and touched the button at the bottom of my PAK, and a white tube materialised on my arm, SELF DESTRUCT written in plain English, "I will press this button and self destruct."

"And what does that entail?"

I touched the button, "You really want to find out?"

**Dib**

I turned my back to the people at the glass and said nothing. I wouldn't do anything. I was still wearing just my pyjamas, the shorts, and I felt a _whump_ against my head.

"New clothes, put them on." Said one of the scientists.

I grunted and looked at them. Hey, my normal clothes! I eagerly put them on, but still said nothing to the scientists.

To be honest, I felt pretty shit for kissing Zim. I was a guy, he was essentially a guy. As if my classmates don't take the piss out of me enough, now I was gay. I guess deep down I always knew it too, or else I would've punched Zim in the mouth for kissing me. Now I just wanted to see him and apologize, even though our capture wasn't my fault. It may have been Gaz, now that I think about it. She may have went upstairs and did what I would've wanted her to do at the time, call the government. No, she wouldn't have intervened, would she? Maybe she did...

"We know about you and the alien." Said one of them, a woman.

I turned around and said, "So what? He's a goner now. You're gonna rip his guts out."

"He said," she interrupted, "he wanted to see you, or he threatened to self destruct. Since we don't want to risk losing him, you two will meet in the room we use for interrogation. Come out."

I nodded, trying not to show my excitement. Finally, a chance to explain to Zim. I could tell him my escape plan, the one I'd been formulating ever since I woke up.

They put me in handcuffs, and sent me down the hall with a blindfold on.

After a few minutes of walking with sharp turns and long halls, I heard a door click, the air change, and the same door close behind me.

"Dib." Zim's voice said stonily.

"Zim," I gasped, ecstatic, "Thank god you're ok! Can you take off my blindfold?"

Cold hands removed it, and I was staring right into Zim's magenta eyes, which seemed to blaze with hellfire.

My hands still in chains I whispered, "Zim, I need you to listen. I didn't call them, I swear."

His antennae lowered in a gesture of defeat, "I can't believe you betrayed me. After all I said to you, after what I did for you. I won't say it now because I know we're being listened to, but I expected more from you, human. You disgust me."

"Zim, it wasn't me. It must've been Gaz. It had to be. You're lucky, Zim. At least you can self destruct. I have no way of killing myself in here, no sure way of doing it anyway."

"Dib, you will be able to leave. I know you will. But I won't. Sure, they won't vivisect me now, but they will eventually, when they run out of intelligence tests and other tests. I'm doomed, but you get to live on."

"You are not doomed Zim. I won't let that happen," I whispered my next sentence so lowly I doubted the microphones could pick it up, "I have an escape plan."

"So do I." Zim replied under his breath, the fire in his eyes dimming as he glanced around the room which was empty but for two chairs and a metal table, "I'll tell you mine first..."

He told me the entire thing, which was far better than mine, including alien tech and transporters and lots of specific times and places to be at, "The transporter in my PAK is very short distance, only a mile wide, and with two people that makes it shorter. We'll only get as far as outside the building, and even then there are aeroplane runways with white planes with red stripes, military jets, not to mention people. And outside of that their are security guards along the perimeter."

"Can't we just teleport again?"

"It takes ten minutes to fully recharge."  
"Shit."

"I know, we'd have to stay hidden. We'd be killed on the spot for trespassing. That's why I made my faithful Gir provide a distraction, along with the voot cruiser."

My lips curled upwards, "Zim, you clever bastard."

"I know that too."

"Times up," said a female doctor, opening the door, "get out you two."

"Bye Zim," I said, and tried to make it seem as though I was crying, and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bye Dib," he said loud enough for the doctor to hear, the whispered, "always be ready. It will transport you unexpectedly."

The nurse put my blindfold on again, and we left the room, and I could practically hear Zim grinning behind me.

**Zim**

That night had been an exhausting period of tests, ranging from visual prowess to my general knowledge of humans. It was very boring. I was always on edge around them, even the ones that were nice to me, and when I finally got back to my cell, the lights went off all around me and I was plunged into blackness. I grinned, and slowly and carefully after waiting for an hour to make sure no one was coming, took a circular device with the Irken brand on it from my PAK, and after punching in a few coordinates, transported to Dib's room.

I shook him awake, the lights were out here too, "Dib, psst, Dib."

He grunted and grabbed his glasses, "Zim? Are we going now?"

"Yes Dib, take my hand."

He put his warm hand in mine, and after I put in new coordinates, suddenly we were outside in a secluded part of Area 51, behind a bin.

We sighed in relief, "Phase one completed," I said smiling at Dib happily, "Phase two is underway."

We heard a soft mew, and turned around to see...

"Is that a kitten?" asked Dib in disbelief, "How'd a kitten get into Area 51?"

"I have no idea, though it seems to like you."

The small kitten jumped up and Dib, and his head knocked back in shock, hitting the bin and knocking it to the ground with a loud clash.

"Oh feck." He said.

"Let's get outta here," I hissed, and ran to another part of the building, leaving the kitten to rush after us on its stubby furry legs.

* * *

**I'm so Irish XD**

**Feck is such a good word...**

**ANYWAY! Thank you all so much for reading, I'll have more up soon. I had to add that kitten, it was just so irresistible after what DontStealMyKitten reviewed earlier X3**

**Another joke you ask? Alright! (this is my favourite part of review credits) **


	5. One does not simply walk out of Area 51

**Review Credits!**

**Invader Zimmantha: I am not a human worm baby! I am an IRKEN!**

**Invaderzimlovr15: Aw thank you so much! It's great to hear my writing rocks ^.^**

**Cooky-cat: I love kittens too! I LUVDED THEM!**

**Don'tstealmykitten: PLEASE keep your kitten out of trouble! He/she keeps annoying Zimmy and DIbby X3**

**Loli-beagle: Yes the people ARE pretty stupid, but watch out for them... believe me.**

**Wow my joke got cut off, so I'll put it here. You're gonna need it.**

* * *

**One day, in line at the company cafeteria, Jack says to Mike behind him, "My elbow hurts like hell. I guess I better see a doctor." **

**"Listen, you don't have to spend that kind of money," Mike replies. "There's a diagnostic computer at the drugstore at the corner. Just give it a urine sample and the computer'll tell you what's wrong and what to do about it. It takes ten seconds and costs ten dollars...a hell of a lot cheaper than a doctor." **

**So Jack deposits a urine sample in a small jar and takes it to the drugstore. He deposits ten dollars, and the computer lights up and asks for the urine sample. He pours the sample into the slot and waits. Ten seconds later, the computer ejects a printout: You have tennis elbow. Soak your arm in warm water and avoid heavy activity. It will improve in two weeks. **

**That evening while thinking how amazing this new technology was, Jack began wondering if the computer could be fooled. He mixed some tap water, a stool sample from his dog, urine samples from his wife and daughter, and masturbated into the mixture for good measure. **

**Jack hurries back to the drugstore, eager to check the results. He deposits ten dollars, pours in his concoction, and awaits the results.**

**The computer prints the following: **

**1. Your tap water is too hard. Get a water softener.  
2. Your dog has ringworm. Bathe him with anti-fungal shampoo.  
3. Your daughter has a cocaine habit. Get her into rehab.  
4. Your wife is pregnant...twin girls. They aren't yours. Get a lawyer.  
5. If you** **don't stop playing with yourself, your elbow will never get better.**

**Joke over, now on with the reading.**

* * *

**Begin Flashback:**

_They walked me with my hands tied behind my back, led me into that filthy interrogation room, with that stupid worm baby interrogator, and the disgusting mould on the walls. And that low tech recording device on the table just made me, for some strange reason, angrier._

_My blindfold was removed and as soon as my eyes caught the man in front of me, at the other end of the metal table, and I glared with all the fire of Zirus Minor._

_He began to speak, but I scarcely listened. I was thinking about the Dib, and our escape plan, the one I'd been formulating the second I realised I was in that room, in Area Fifty frigging one! But no one can keep the mighty ZIM in a cage! No one! Not even these strange government men!_

"_Zim," the man said seriously, "why are you here? Who sent you?"_

_I smiled, truly pleased to tell him, "I am from planet Irk, whose inhabitants have fooled themselves into believing they are superior to all other species of the universe. In fact, they are so hell bent on proving their power, that they send Irken Invaders to conquer different planets. The name of this project is Operation Impending Doom Two." _

_So shocked was the man in front of me to hear a full blown confession, that it took him a second to ask the next question, "What happened to...?"_

"_I screwed up Operation Impending Doom One."_

"_How long have you been on planet Earth?"_

"_For the past six years I believe. I'm not sure, I've lost count. I made myself taller to appear more normal, as I couldn't stay my regular height all the way through secondary school. It would be too suspicious for the others, stupid as they are."_

"_Suspicious?" he inquired, "And they never noticed you were green?"_

"_I told them it was a skin condition."_

"_And why are you on Planet Earth? To invade and take over?"_

_I smiled at him, like how one would smile at a toddler, "My dear Earthen worm baby, if I could take this planet, don't you think I would've done it by now? My leaders exiled me, they didn't want me anymore. I was useless, a... a defect. I am defective, human. I can feel. Irkens don't feel, they only conquer."  
_

_The man nodded, fascinated, and asked in a quiet tone, "What is your relationship towards the other boy?"_

_I leaned forward, and the two guards jolted and pointed their guns at my back, not that I cared, "I love him." I said simply, "I love the Dib. I used to hate him, but then I realised, he was my life. He was all I had. Sure, I have a defective robot and a miniature moose for company, but what good are machines? They aren't people, they're programmes. Imitations of life, nothing more."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that." He said sincerely._

_My smile faded slowly off my lips, "The good things about Irken machines though, is that no matter how stupid they are, they always do what they are told."_

**-end flashback-**

**Dib**

After that kitten knocked my head into the dustbin, we had ran like hell until we could finally find someplace to crouch. Namely, behind some metal stairs that overlooked the runway for the red striped aeroplanes. Lights dotted all around the facility, and it glowed with an eerie, alien look. The guards stationed all around made me very uneasy indeed, but with Zim next to me I knew we could make it out alive.

"Ok Zim, what now?"

Zim glared at the stubby kitten who seemed content to sit on his lap and clean itself, "First we get rid of the furry mole."

"It's a kitten, dumbass."

He shrugged his bare green shoulders, and looked at me, "Right, ok, first things first. Gir will only be able to fly the voot cruiser to the very top of the mountain over there," he gestured over to the west, to a tall and perilous looking cliff face, "that's over the range of the teleporter with two people. So we'll have to walk out of this area and then teleport—"

I stopped him right there, "Hold on, wait. Did you just say _walk_ _out_ of Area 51?"

He nodded, looking at me strangely, "Yes."

I put my face in my hands, "Zim, you bloody idiot."

"What?" he cried in a hushed voice.

I stared at him, shaking my head with my eyes closed, "One does not simply walk out of Area 51."

He stared at me, "Why not? If we sneak very quietly..."

"God damn it, Zim!" I hissed furiously, "I'm a paranormal investigator, not a ninja!"

"And don't we all know it..."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded as the kitten scampered away when Zim swatted it like a fly.

"Whenever you used to sneak into my base to, ahem, "investigate.""

I scoffed, completely insulted.

"You always left a scent trail," he continued, "not only that you made Irk loads of noise. You rummaged through all of my files, my records. Any louder Irk would have called and complained about the noise."

I glared, my cheeks burning, "What, you're funny now?"

"No sir, I am merely stating my opinion."

"You jerk."

"You human."

I looked over my shoulder and sighed, "We better get going and hope we don't get shot, then."

Zim shrugged, "I understand your apprehension. If you get shot, you're done for."

"And you felt the need to state that _why_?"

"Because, if we did get shot at, I'd take the bullet for you."

I know I should have felt at least grateful, but something else stirred in my stomach, "What if you were to get shot in the head? Would you take a bullet for me if the result was permanent death?"

He hesitated.

"Oh my god, you're hesitating."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Screw you!"

"Keep your voice down."

"I would die for you but you wouldn't do the same for me?"  
"I would!" he insisted, "Look Dib, can we talk about this when we get out of here? Anxiety is stirring in my squeedily spooch."

"My fist is about to crush your squeedily spooch if we don't get outta here now."

"Right," he said, peering over my shoulder, "follow my lead."

And the second we stepped out onto the empty runway, everything exploded. Next thing I know, over a hundred guards popped up onto the roof, guns raised and aimed right at us. A male voice boomed from the dozens of helicopters shining lights on us from above. Where did they come from?

_DOWN ON THE GROUND! PRISONERS, DOWN ON THE GROUND WITH HANDS RAISED!_

"RUN!" yelled Zim, and we sprinted like we never sprinted before.

Gunfire. So much _gunfire_.

My lungs nearly exploded, and when we finally reached the 20 foot fence and began to climb I yelled, "Zim, we're nearly there!"

I looked over to where Zim was, over fifteen feet above the ground right beside me, and his triumphant smile began to slowly fade, as did the light in his maroon eyes.

"_NO_!" I screamed, I was in that moment the human manifestation of horror and awe.

Zim's grip on the fence loosened, his head lolled, and I spotted blue blood spreading in his white tank top.

"_ZIM_! _NO_!"

The Irken plummeted, eyes closing as he fell to the concrete, and with a sickening crunch of bones and the _slitting_ noise of tearing flesh and muscle, Zim, my only friend in the whole planet, lay lifeless on the ground, arms and legs buckled unnaturally and his head to the side, frozen in a strangely peaceful expression. The last thing he ever saw was... was _me_.

"No... oh, oh no... no..."

Guards surrounded him, and one forced me from the fence, and I screamed and kicked and thrashed as they dragged me back to the facility, leaving my beloved Zim behind. I struggled free, shoved everyone out of the way and knelt by Zim, shaking him tirelessly.

"_NO! NOOOOOO! ZIM! WAKE UP_!" I howled, tears falling and sizzling his newly dead flesh, "_I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP_!"

They started dragging me, and one last, shaky breath escaped from Zim's small chest, and his eyes met mine, "...Zim..." I whispered, "You're ok."

A flick of the antenna, and he blinked at me with the ghost of a smile, before finally his eyes shut and chest was ridged.

Zim was dead.

I vomited and wailed to the sky, pure anguish and agony, the tears practically spewing from my eyes.

I howled once more, and finally allowed myself to go limp. No point in struggling now. There was nothing to live for anymore.

Zim, oh Zim, why now?

They dragged Zim away, hauling him right next to me, and I stared into his placid face. I stared just long enough to see one eye open, and his lip curl a tiny tiny bit.

"Zim... you're..."

A tiny nod, and again his eyes closed and jaw went slack. Oh my god, oh my god, he was still alive! HE WAS STILL ALIVE!

* * *

**A joke seems kind of redundant right now. I hope I made some of you cry. Until next time, adios!**


	6. The Possession

**Don'tStealMyKitten: Sorry for the heart attack, though I'm sure more will follow...**

**Invaderzimlovr15: I tried to make them sound like a married, arguing couple. Do you think I pulled it off? I'm so glad I got you there, I love it when that happens! X3**

**xXFemkeXx: Omg did I actually make you cry? EXCELLENT!**

**Lolibeagle: Thanks for not punching me ;)**

**Now, we will finally find out who the mystery person who turned our favourite alien is! And Zim will have his sweet, sweet revenge!**

**Dib**

It must've been at least thirty minutes after Zim was dragged off before they brought me into a dark room for questioning. I didn't care, though. Zim was alive. I was alive. All I needed to do was come up with a plan and then we could escape again. Hopefully.

_I wonder what they're doing to Zim_, I thought as I was led down a hallway with a blindfold on, for a second time, _maybe they're doing an autopsy... no, Zim was still alive, he certainly wouldn't allow himself to be brought anywhere like that._

Presently however, I was sat down, still without sight, and the coldness of the metal chair made me shiver. My blindfold was removed and I blinked at the harsh light of the only light bulb above my head, and that light didn't even fill the room. It was all so gloomy. Not that I felt gloomy at all. Quite the contrary. But I couldn't allow them to see that, I was supposed to have lost him, so I pulled my most sullen face as the door behind me shut.

A man in his late fifties, with greying hair and a wrinkled face, stood at the table before me, and his accomplice stood beside him.

"Start from the beginning," the old man's voice rattled with age, "tell me everything you know."

I nodded, took a breath through my nostrils as I tipped my head back in thought, "Well, for starters," I met the man's eyes innocently, "I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet."

"Don't get smart with me, kid," he growled.

I shrugged, "Hey, I'm as smart as you want me to be... Mister George McConnell."

George McConnell blinked, taken aback, "How d'you know my name?"

"Oh, uh," I indicated to the collar of my own coat, "It's on the inside of your collar."

**Zim**

The worm baby scientists didn't cut me open in the end. Instead, they put me in a tube filled with dense green liquid. It was just the place I had always dreaded ending up.

They attached cords to my body as I floated there, completely naked, except for my PAK. They knew I wasn't dead, and they didn't intend to kill me... _yet_.

They tried to communicate with me, one or two had tapped the glass with their ugly fingers, but my head remained dipped as if in sleep. I pretended to sleep, so they wouldn't disturb me as often. I was essentially playing dead. They could study me all they wanted, I didn't care, as long as they didn't touch me.

It was hours later (I couldn't tell if it was day or night in this hell hole) that I heard a voice. A familiar voice. My eyes remained closed though, couldn't open them, could I? It would ruin my trance.

But the voice persisted, and came closer, until it was right under me, beside the tube. I didn't move.

"Zim," it said, and my eyes opened slightly, and as soon as I saw who it was, my eyes exploded wide open and I scratched the inside of that tube with my claws at that filthy traitor.

The only one who Dib had ever respected, _loved_, and he treated him like crap. How could he just _leave_ like that? Just leave his son and daughter for the sake of something like _science_!

_MEMBRANE!_ I roared in my head as I scratched the tube again and again, aiming for him but never reaching. _MEMBRANE! IT WAS YOU! YOU PUT ME IN HERE! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST PIT OF HELL!_

"Heart rate has greatly accelerated," cried a female scientist in a white lab coat, they were all going wild over their consoles.

"Blood rushing to the brain," said another.

"Brain waves have greatly increased,"

"It's clear it recognises the Professor."

"Zim," Professor Membrane said as the scientists kept yelling to each other and as I kept scratching and snarling, "Zim, Dib was right. You really are an alien."

_And bang goes your REAL SCIENCE, right!_ I only kept growling and snarling for the green liquid didn't allow me to really speak, but I hoped my face revealed enough to that horrible man. _Dib is always right, but NO ONE EVER believes him! WHY? HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT ME! YOU WERE WRONG PROFESSOR! YOU WERE WRONG!_

"Therefore," the man continued, "he must have been correct about your desire to take over the planet?"

"Heart rate increasing sir. Sensors indicate he agrees."

I shook my head, antennae twitching as the damned sensors confirmed what I was so desperately trying to hide. I was trying to live here, not be punished for past actions that I regret _completely_.

"I saw you," the worm baby said, the collar of his coat and those goggles revealing no facial expression, "in the cage Dib made when he was young. I opened the door, I was going to say hello to my son, but then I saw _you. _You were kissing Dib. I saw he was right, that you truly are an alien. So I did what he would've wanted. I called the FBI."

I was shaking my head again. _No, that's wrong. He loves me, I love him. We're the only thing that keeps each other sane. How can you not see that? Why are you so BLIND?_

"He's here now, but I'm going to get him out. He doesn't know about me, but I will tell him. He'll be proud that I finally believed him, and I respect him. He will be famous, be richer than I could ever be. He'll be happy."

I raised my bare claw, splaying my fingers, and reached forward with my mind. I was going to connect to Membrane with my power of telepathy, and I was going to take over him. Make him speak my thoughts.

"Membrane..." it was I who spoke, but through Membrane's lips, and all of the scientists turned and stared, "...Membrane, can you feel me Membrane?"

The real Membrane gasped, seemingly back in his own body, "Z-zim! Stop this!"  
His head snapped to the side, as if talking to someone else, and his voice, my words, were raspy and different in some strange, but understandable way, if unexplainable, "I will not stop Membrane. You will suffer. I will make you go through hell."

His head snapped to the other side, back in his own terrified voice, "Get out of my head! P-please! I don't want-!"

"Don't want?" I snarled through his lips, "Don't want what? Don't want to feel the pain you have set your own son and daughter through? They have grown up without a father, or a mother, and you were never there for them. You are truly disgusting."

"No!" whimpered the second voice, "That's not true! I always visited, I swear!"  
"I am probing your memory's Membrane. You are a liar."  
"I'm sorry!" he wailed, clasping his head in his hands, "Stop this! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"  
"NO!" I roared through his lips, through his body, and I could feel the tremors running through him, though I didn't feel his sheer terror, "I am not the one you must apologize to, you hideous creature! Find your son, look into his eyes, and tell him why you had to give up his only hope and happiness for REAL. FUCKING. SCIENCE!"

"Don't-! Don't, stop! You're invading my memories!"

The other scientists obviously had no idea what to do, and didn't want to risk hurting him in an attempt to help. They knew they just had to wait, wait until this pandemonium and chaos was over.

"P-please, stop! STOP STOP STOP! YOU DEMON! YOU MONSTER!"

"I am a monster," I snarled, "but you are the true demon. You have deserted your family and pursued science. Was it worth it?"

Mentally, I gripped, and the Professor screamed, a high, shrill howl of agony, and I sent the strikes of emotional agony through him, "Was it worth it? Answer me!"  
"N-no!" he wailed, and I pushed him down to his knees, "Let me go! I beg of you!"  
I smiled, through his head back and cackled loudly, and allowed my own body to convulse with the laughter, before finally, my hand moved and I released my mental grip, leaving the Professor to slump to the ground in shaggy breaths, and now the scientists moved in, surrounding him, and pulled him to his shaky feet.

He stared up at me, and now I reached forward again, invading his brain, but instead of causing him the anger he so rightly deserved, I sent wave after wave of gentle emotions, I wanted to calm him down, suppress the trauma so he could talk to the Dib calmly.

The shaking stopped, and I retracted my mental hold. He stared at me, "Zim..."

I smiled condescendingly, triumphantly, and jabbed my finger towards the door, and then scratched on the glass in big, scraggly letters.

TICK TOCK GOES THE CLOCK, MEMBRANE.

I underlined it, making a teeth gritting screech across the glass, and he turned on his heel and rushed from the room, to find the Dib.

My laugh, though silent in the liquid, caused me to spread my arms, arch my spine and send convulsive waves through my whole body. My sharp teeth revealed, claws curled, I had never felt more diabolical.

And... it felt _great_.

**Cliff hanger! No joke now, it's ruin the mood. Review please!**


	7. Always

**Dib**

How could he do that to me? My own father. He _saw_ me _kissing_ Zim! Why the hell would he call the men in black if he saw me kissing him? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Son, I'm sorry." He had said through the glass.

I had pounded my fist on the glass and it made him jump, "Do you even remember my name, dad?" I snarled, "You've called me son all my life, what's my name dad?"  
But now I sat alone in that infernal cell, my back to the glass. My knees to my chest, my arms folded, and glasses steaming with tears. Whatever Zim had done to my dad, I hoped he'd do it again. make him suffer, make him... make him _pay_.

And then all of a sudden there was a sharp tap on the glass, and I looked over my shoulder at the woman standing there.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Zim," she said, and I detected fear in her voice, "wants to speak to you."

"Zim?" I stood from the bed, "I thought you had him in a tube."

"Believe me," she gasped, "you don't need him to open his mouth to talk to you."

"I don't understand."

"Just come with me, quickly."

She hurried me out of the room, and I noticed she hadn't offered me a blindfold. Figuring she probably just forgot I thought it best not to remind her, and memorized every turn and hall we walked down.

"Why do you need me so urgently if you just want me to talk to Zim? He's been in that place for months now. If he wanted to talk why didn't he ask sooner?"

"That was before he started putting everyone in danger," she hissed, "he's injured an employee already, and he says if you don't visit him he'll kill someone."  
That sounded exactly like the Zim I'd missed, "Who'd he threaten to kill?"  
She took another shaky breath, "Your father."

The whole world stopped spinning around me. I blinked and took a deep breath. Surely he was bluffing. He wouldn't kill my father... I know I said I wanted to make him suffer, but not so far as death!

The woman stopped me, and I realised we'd come to a door. She placed her hand on a few buttons, and the door swung open. I stepped through, saw Zim, and choked back the bile that rose in my throat.

Zim's magenta eyes faced me for the first time in weeks. His green skin twitched on his bare arms, and he was completely suspended in the weird green liquid. There was something scratched on the glass in front of him, what did it say?

He stared at me for a long time, and I smiled the biggest smile I could muster, which wasn't very big at all, "Hi."

He raised a hand, waved his fingers, _hi_.

Then, he curled his long, clawed fingers twice, _come here._

"Zim," I approached the large tube, and I noticed the other scientists, flicking switches on panels and watching screen panels, turn and watch me, watch me talk to their alien, "Where's my dad?"

Zim stared down at me, antennae twitching once, and he tapped the glass on the far side of his tube, and I strained to see, my hands on the glass now. My dad stood there, motionless, and I walked over and waved my hand in front of his eyes, "Father."

No response.

I looked over my shoulder, "Zim, let him go."  
He shook his head once.

"Zim for god's sake, I'm right here." I said, "Let him go. You said you'd only kill him if I didn't come. I'm here. Zim, let him go."  
Zim sighed, generating bubbles in the green liquid, and my dad was released from whatever telepathic hold he had had on him. He slumped, and I caught him, and set him on the floor, "Father?"

Father didn't move, and I put my ear to his chest, comforted by the steady beat of his black heart.

_Dib, I have another plan._

"What the hell..." I grunted, and put my hand to the side of my head, "Zim?"  
_ You have to let me speak through you, so I can talk to the scientists._

"Are you talking through my head...?"  
This contact was beginning to get painful.

"It's happening again," hissed a man, "kill the alien."

"We can't," spat a woman, "We don't know if he still has a hold on Membrane, if he does, the shock could kill him."

"And the boy," said someone else, far away, "it could kill him also, or cause him brain damage."

"Zim... it hurts." I whispered, clasping the side of my head.

_It'll only hurt for a little while. I promise. But I want you to do something else. Make it look as painful as possible._

"How?"

_Scream_.

"... I... can't..." my voice was choking up, and I glanced around to notice the people were becoming tense.

_That works_, Zim encouraged, _keep talking like that, slowly stand._

I stood up, gasping, "Can't... don't... I..."

Then, my lips were no longer my own, my body no longer mine, and I swung around and said, although it didn't seem to be me who spoke, "Let me go."

"Who are you right now?" asked the same man, reaching behind his back.

"I'm Zim!" he spat through my mouth, and my legs lurched forward, grabbed something sharp from the ground, "Let me go," I felt the cold blade touch the soft skin under my jaw, "or I'll kill the boy, and then professor."

The room was still.

"Zim," I whispered through clenched jaws, "what are you doing?"

"Be quiet," he said through my lips, loud enough for _them_ to hear, "or I'll kill you."

"You... you're serious." I gasped.

"Yes," I growled, though I didn't growl it, "you didn't really think I could love a stupid Terran, did you?"

"How could you?"  
I scoffed, "Stupid worm baby!"  
"Stop this," snapped a woman, "Stop it right now."  
I turned, sharp metal still on my neck, "Let us leave or I'll kill him. I'll do it."

"Son... what's going on?" that was Father's voice, and I didn't, or rather couldn't, turn.

"It's ok," I said quietly.

I heard him get to his feet behind me, and then he was in front of me, "Let him go, Zim."

The blade pressed ever deeper, and didn't puncture the skin, "Let Zim go, or Zim shall kill your son."

Membrane froze.

The scientists held their breath.

I gulped, and it hurt my neck.

I heard Zim chuckle behind me.

"Let them go." Father said quietly.

"But, sir!" cried the man.

"Simmons," Father snarled, "if you don't get them both out of here and back home in the next two hours you will have me to answer to, do you understand?"

"... Yes, sir."

The blade dropped, as did Zim's telepathic hold, and I found myself slumped against my father in exhaustion, my mind feeling numb with the pain the hold had caused.

"Drain the tube," said Simmons, "Now!"

Zim and I lay on my bed, in my home, the light on my bedside table dimly lighting the room. I smiled, and a smile sprang up on Zim's lips.

"I'm so happy," he whispered, lightly touching my face, "I am so happy we're together."

"I had always wanted you," I said quietly, "even when I was a kid. I just had no words for the feeling... I replaced it with anger and hatred. When really, all along... I loved you."  
Zim shifted his head, our noses now touching, "I love you too."

Our foreheads touched, our lips lightly pressing against each others.

"I'll always protect you, Dib-pet," he said, and those beautiful, rose eyes closed, "Always."

* * *

**Thank you, my faithful beloved readers, for your reviews and your continued loyalty to this story. Although this was a short ending, and long awaited, I hope it was satisfying for you all.**

**Please, do check out my other stories, and review them too. my newest story, The Girl and the Wolf, is a good story for trekkies like me, and I hope you all continue to look at my stories, review, read, and become fans.**

**All of you, live long and prosper.**

**Invader Skrabb, signing off.**


End file.
